


Breaking Point

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-07
Updated: 2000-04-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A post-COTW ficlet, RayK's POV.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Breaking Point
    
    
      
    
    He wants me.
    
    
    
    
      
    
    I don't know why, but he does.
    
    
    
    
      
    
    I mean, I can't figure it. If you could have anyone
    you wanted - and believe me, Fraser could - why in the
    hell would you choose a guy like me?
    
    
    
    
      
    
    Not like I'm complainin' or anythin'. I've been gone
    on him since day one. I was so scared though - that
    he'd see it, that he wouldn't, that he'd leave me. I
    was so busy being scared I never noticed.
    
    
    
    
      
    
    It was hard askin' him if we were still partners. I
    didn't wanna hear what he might say. But when he said
    'if you'll have me', I knew it was gonna be okay, that
    I could finally relax. If nothin' else, at least we
    were a team. And I figured I could live with that.
    
    
    
    
      
    
    But now, this adventure. It's only since we've been
    out here, without all the distractions, without me
    worryin' all the time that I finally saw it.
    
    
    
    
      
    
    He wants me.
    
    
    
    
      
    
    Now I ain't the world's brightest guy, but I know that 
    look. When he fixes that blue stare on me...man, the 
    hunger in it is so intense it makes my heart feel like
    it's gonna explode. 'Bout knocked me on my ass the
    first time I saw it. Thought I was losin' my mind. So
    I watched. He's so careful of me, tries to hide it.
    The more he tries, the clearer it is. The way he don't
    just say my name, but carresses it. How he tries not
    to touch me too much, but his hand stays too long when
    he does. How he's always checkin' on me, makin' sure I'm ok.
    
    
    
    
      
    
    He wants me. And it's killin' him.
    
    
    
    
      
    
    See, it's like ice. The surface looks all solid, but
    it's not always. Sometimes the pressure's been
    buildin' and it's crackin' from underneath until all
    of a sudden 'BAM'! It just breaks apart.
    
    
    
    
      
    
    That's what'll happen to Fraser. If he don't get rid
    of the pressure, he'll break right in half. But he
    ain't gonna bring it up. Hell, if I was scared,
    Fraser's petrified. I don't blame him, with his past.
    That's why he won't say anythin' - he's afraid for the
    both of us. He don't wanna let himself love me, 'cos
    he thinks if he does, somethin' bad is gonna happen.
    That he'll hurt me or I'll leave. 
    
    
    
    
      
    
    So I gotta be the one. Gotta be the strong one and
    tell him how I feel. Let him know that this is good,
    this is right, that I'm not gonna go anywhere. Let him
    know that the only thing that can hurt me now is
    watchin' him break apart or walk away.
    
    
    
    


End file.
